the_undisputedfandomcom-20200216-history
Alma
Background Alma Gregov 'is a major character in the fourth undisputed film. She is the husband of Viktor and where she served as Boyka's damsel in distress after her husband's death throughout the film. She was portrayed by 'Teodora Duhovnikova. History Alma has been a wife of Viktor since she was sixteen years old. She and Viktor have opened up the community center which is used by her husband to train for his upcoming fights. Storyline Alma is first seen in the film mourning for the loss of her husband where she suddenly met Zourab who offers her a job to repay her husband's debt to him to which Alma accepts. She then works at Zourab's fighting club as a waitress. In the morning, when in the community center, Alma was met with Boyka and after learning that Boyka accidentally killed Viktor, Alma berates Boyka and orders him to get out of the building. When Alma heard that Boyka had an agreement with Zourab in fighting for her freedom, she confronts Boyka tells him that she don't want his help but Boyka tells her that it's the least that he can do to her. Their conversation ended shortly when Zourab's guard picked her up for work. In the night, Alma watches Boyka's match and after the fight ended, she was ordered by Zourab to offer him a drink and when Boyka asks her if there is another place for him to train, Alma offers him to come to the community center where he could practice his fight for the upcoming matches. When Boyka was fighting two fighters in his second match, he was suddenly injured in his lower back but he manages to win the fight thereafter. Boyka trains in the community center in the night when Alma came to offer him an ointment for his back. She offers Boyka a massage and converse with him shortly which didn't end really well. After Zourab learns about Boyka's whereabouts in the community center, He rushes to Alma and begins to forcefully ask her if she had some sort of intimate relationship with Boyka but she responds furiously stating how much she love Viktor Zourab then pushes Alma in a table and stormed out in the community center threatening her to kill Boyka if he ever comes to train in the community center again. Shortly before Boyka's supposed final match, she went to Boyka's apartment to ask him about what really happened between his fight with Viktor. Boyka admits that he did not see Viktor as a husband or an honorable opponent, but a man who stands between his dream stating that he aims to seriously beat Viktor but he never intends to kill him which led to Boyka's regret. Confused with grief and rage, Alma went out of the building in sorrow. Several hours later, Alma was seen watching Boyka's third fight with Igor Kazimir where she showed some degree of support to Boyka. The match ends well when Boyka defeats Igor even with an injured back, when the fight ends, Alma smiles and tries to left the building but she was stopped by Zourab when he makes a new agreement to Boyka to fight his champion. Without a choice, Boyka accepts the offer and fought Koshmar in the final match. Alma was brought to Zourab's quarters to watch as Boyka was badly beaten by his opponent where she showed some concern to him Boyka, on the other hand, adapted to Koshmar's abilities using his speed and experience against him. In result, Boyka wins the fight and sends Koshmar out of the ring. Feeling agitated, Zourab doesn't honor Boyka's agreement and proceeds to take Alma sends his guard to beat Boyka to a pulp but Boyka manages to get back and killed many of his men. When Boyka found Alma being taken hostage by Zourab, he demands to let her go but the hard headed Zourab demands to put the gun down, which Boyka agrees just as Zourab was about to shoot him. Alma proceeds to bite Zourab's hand which gives Boyka a chance to kill him. After Zourab was killed the seriously injured Boyka tells Alma to forgive him for her husband's death but Alma does not respond. Boyka was arrested shortly and was sent to his former prison. 6 months after the incident, Alma visits Boyka in his prison, she talks to him about the community center's progress. Alma was last seen being thanked by Boyka after she finally forgives Boyka of her husband's accidental death. Trivia "Alma is the first female character in the franchise to play a major role in an undisputed film"